iAm Unsure
by TooGingerForAName
Summary: Carly, concerned she isn't pretty enough and will lose Freddie to another girl, invites him to her bed. However, Freddie realizes the reason behind her offer, and decides instead to open her eyes. Oneshot


**Disclaimer and Other Stuff that only Nubs Actually Care About but is Necessary So I Don't Go to Jail (DOSNACANSIDGJ for short): **I don't own iCarly (the show), iCarly (the website), or Dan Schneider. So do you think I own the characters in this story? (DOSNACANSIDG is an unregistered trademark of my bizarre mind. Do not use without permission.)

This is my very first story! It's Creddie, (duh) and it's my first attempt at real romance, so tell me what you think!

Just in case it isn't obvious, Carly and Freddie are dating in this oneshot. They're both two years older, too.

(This oneshot is rated T for suggestive content, reader discretion advised.)  
_

Freddie glanced down at the text Carly had just sent him.

_Meet me in my room- want 2 show u sumthin… b quiet- spencer zzzz_

He sighed and stood up. Glancing at the clock, which read 10:31, he wondered exactly what Carly wanted to show him, and why she chose so late at night to do it. He slipped a T-shirt over his head and slipped his feet into the brown slippers next to his desk.

He crept down the hallway, past his mother's room. She had fallen asleep an hour ago, so he doubted she'd wake up. After all, if she could sleep through her own snoring then she could sleep through a chain saw being used in her room- even if it was being used on her.

He closed the door to his apartment carefully, then opened and closed the Shay's door in the same fashion. He was relieved to find that Spencer wasn't in sight, and the apartment was dark. He tiptoed to the stairs and glanced in the direction of Spencer's room. Sure enough, the door was closed and no light came from under the crack.

He crept up the stairs and knocked on Carly's door. He heard a voice on the other side say, "Come in."

He opened the door quietly and slipped inside. Carly was sitting on her bed, facing him, with a blanket held up to her chest. She looked nervous, and Freddie moved to comfort her.

Carly took a deep breath as dropped the blanked she was holding. Freddie's eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head to the side and cleared his throat.

"Carly, you're not wearing anything," he said.

She nodded, even though he didn't see it. "I know. I'm yours, you can do whatever you want with me. _Whatever you want_."

Freddie took a deep breath and walked over to her dresser, keeping his eyes off of her the whole time. He looked in her draws until he found what he was looking for.

He took another steadying breath and turned around. He maintained eye contact as he held up the clothing in his hand. "Put these on, please."

Carly obeyed, confused. She slipped the panties and sweatpants on, Freddie helped her latch the bra on, she slipped the T-shirt he handed her over her head and turned to him.

"Now, turn around and look in that mirror," Freddie said gently. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist. Placing his head on her shoulder, he whispered, "Do you know what I see? I see a wonderful, beautiful, incomparable girlfriend."

"But… I'm not as pretty as-"

Freddie cut her off. "Do you know what I like most about you, physically? Your eyes. How do I describe them? They're like the ocean during sunset, when the light reflects off of the water just right. They're like two bottomless pits of melted chocolate. They're gentle and loving.

"And what's right under your eyes?" he asked while he tapped her nose. "A nose, but not a just a nose, _your _nose. It's cute, and kissable, and always meticulously clear of any embarrassments."

Carly giggled. "But that's not all," Freddie continued. "On either side of your nose are two cheeks. Two soft, kissable cheeks that are colored like the sky at sunset. They feel like silk and smell like vanilla.

"In between your cheeks are your lips. They are soft, pink, and more kissable than anything else," Freddie described, and punctuated it by gently turning her head and kissing her softly on the lips.

"And do you know what all of that makes combined?" Freddie asked. "Your smile. Your beautiful, dazzling, unforgettable smile. Your smile is like a rainbow after a storm, like a campfire in the darkness of the woods. Your smile brightens the day of everyone around you."

Carly breathed out. "Wow. I never knew you thought I was so pretty."

"And it has nothing to do with what you're wearing, or not wearing," Freddie answered.

Carly smiled. "I never thought I was pretty enough for guys' standards."

Freddie chuckled. "I'm glad you asked me to come here, I'm glad you were unsure if you were 'pretty enough'"

"Why," Carly asked.

"Because," he whispered, "then I couldn't tell you how beautiful you are.


End file.
